Giancarlo Esposito
Giancarlo Giuseppe Alessandro Esposito (born April 26, 1958) is an American actor and director, who appeared in the show Miami Vice as Luther, who was getting Trudy a cocaine fix (while her and Gina led the Vice cops to his dealer) in the episode "Little Prince", Ricky, one of Morgan's hitmen killed by the wild punks in the episode "Nobody Lives Forever", and Adonis Jackson, middle-weight drug dealer and friend of David Jones (played by Cleavant Derricks) in the episode "The Dutch Oven". Career Esposito was born in Copenhagen, Denmark, to an African-American mother (who as an opera and nightclub singer once sang with the renowned Josephine Baker) and an Italian father. After living in Europe, Cleveland and New York, the family moved to Manhattan when Esposito was six. At age eight he played a slave child in the Broadway play Maggie Flynn alongside Shirley Jones. He later began a film career in 1979 in the movie Running, then made his TV debut in the TV movie The Gentleman Bandit (with Julie Bovasso). He also appeared in a number of Spike Lee's early movies. Here are highlights of Esposito's career: * Taps (1981, with Evan Handler) * Trading Places (1983, with Tom Mardirosian & Paul Gleason) * The Cotton Club (1984, with Lonette McKee, James Remar & Laurence Fishburne) * Go Tell It On The Mountain (TV, 1985, with Ving Rhames) * Desperately Seeking Susan (1985, with Madonna, Mark Blum & John Turturro) * Maximum Overdrive (1986, with J.C. Quinn & Christopher Murney) * School Daze (1988, with Laurence Fishburne) * Do The Right Thing (1989, with Richard Edson & John Turturro) * King of New York (1990, with Fishburne, Wesley Snipes and Paul Calderon) * Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991, with Don Johnson) * Malcolm X (1992, with Lonette McKee) * Bakersfield P.D. (1993 TV series regular, with Tony Plana) * The Usual Suspects (1995, with Suzy Amis & Dan Hedaya) * The Keeper (1995, scored by John Petersen) * New York Undercover (1995 TV series, 3 episodes, with Patti D'Arbanville) * Waiting To Exhale (1996, with Mykelti Williamson) * NYPD Blue (TV, 1997, with Jimmy Smits) * Homicide: Life On The Street (1998-99 TV series regular, with Richard Belzer) * Nash Bridges (TV, 1999, with Don Johnson) * Josephine (2000, with Tery Ferman) * Pinero (2001, with Jaime L. Sanchez) * Ali (2001, with Joe Morton & Mykelti Williamson) * Law & Order (TV, 2004-05 with Dennis Farina) * South Beach (TV, 2006) * CSI: Miami (TV, 2008) * Breaking Bad (TV, 2009-2011, nominated for an Emmy in 2012) * Rabbit Hole (2010) * Once Upon A Time (TV, 2011-2017) * NYC 22 (TV, 2012, with Terry Kinney) * Revolution (TV, 2012-2014) * Poker Night (2014, with Ron Perlman) * The Get Down (TV, 2016, with Jimmy Smits) * Better Call Saul (TV, 2016-18) Personal Life Esposito married Joy McMangial in 1995, they later divorced, they have 2 children together plus he has two children from previous relationships. Category:Guest stars Category:Actors playing multiple roles